


97 young and rich

by chilibambam



Series: jb x got6 [5]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Making Out, de stressing, its just jb being annoying, jb is stressed, mostly fluff the angst is very minor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:49:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26302210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chilibambam/pseuds/chilibambam
Summary: Jaebeom sighs because he knows it’s true but that doesn’t mean Bambam deserves to have his petty issues taken out on him. “You don’t deserve that, though. For me to yell at you.”“Someone has to take it,” Bambam shrugs.
Relationships: Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Im Jaebum | JB
Series: jb x got6 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1900762
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	97 young and rich

Jaebeom isn’t doing well but when is he ever?

When Jinyoung has to step in and say something to him, it means he’s being too uptight. He tries to loosen up with a deep sigh, rolling his shoulders back as he meets his own eyes in the mirror of the practise room. He can do this. He’s a leader. 

But he can’t, apparently.

He snaps at Yugyeom, harsh and awful. The younger blinks at him, his hands shaking. That forces Mark to step in, punching Jaebeom in the shoulder, scowling. It hurts but nothing hurts more than the disappointed gazes that were set upon him.

“Look,” Mark says and Jaebeom swallows, knowing that voice. His  _ older brother _ tone. “Everyone’s tired. I’m fucking tired, Jaebeom. There’s no point in getting shitty because that’s not going to get us anywhere. You understand?”

“Hyung,” Yugyeom says, tugging on Mark’s sleeve to get him to step away. He hates it when everyone fights. Jaebeom hates it too. “It’s okay.”

“It’s not-” Mark defends, glaring at Jaebeom. “He can’t just crack it when he’s not doing well either.”

“I’m sorry, Yugyeom,” Jaebeom says quickly, shame flooding his gut. Yugyeom shakes his head so they can go back to practising but it’s already late. They won’t get any further with progress if they keep going. They’ve already spent nine hours here. Everyone is starting to feel the exhaustion and the frustration. Youngjae hasn’t stopped scowling for the past two hours.

“Fucking hell,” Mark curses, snatching his water bottle from the ground. “You guys can decide what you want to do, I’m going home. Yugyeom, I’ll drop you home.”

Yugyeom doesn’t fight his hyung. He never says no to Mark, or anyone for that matter, so he grabs his bag and takes Mark’s hand as he leaves the practise room.

Jackson is the next one to go, rubbing his fingers all in his eyes to try and wake himself up. He pats Jaebeom on the back to say goodbye. It ends up in a back hug and Jaebeom takes it, unable to fight the affection. It’s nice, just to be held, but Jackson pulls away all too soon.

“Love you,” he whispers into Jaebeom’s shoulder, leaving a kiss there. 

“Love you too,” Jaebeom answers, weak. But Jackson takes it with a smile, grabbing his bag from the floor.

“Will you be okay?” Jinyoung asks from the door. Jaebeom waves him off. It usually takes more than that to convince Jinyoung but they’re all exhausted. He wants to go home, they all do, especially since Youngjae is already tugging on his mask and fiddling with his hoodie drawstrings as he waits for Jinyoung.

“I’m fine, Nyoung,” Jaebeom answers, meeting his eyes in the mirror. “Go home. I’ll message you when I get back.”

“Don’t strain yourself,” Jinyoung warns, furrowing his brows. 

With the departure of Jinyoung, Jackson and Youngjae, it leaves Bambam to sit in the corner of the room, on his phone as he usually is, yellow glasses still on his nose. Jaebeom doesn’t know how he hasn’t sweated those off his face but at the same time, he doesn’t think he remembers Bambam practising with them on. His brain is mush.

“Your footwork is sloppy,” Bambam comments when Jaebeom is about to start the song again. “And you don’t know how to move your hips right.”

Jaebeom closes his eyes, willing himself not to blow a fuse. It takes a long moment before he looks at Bambam, raising an eyebrow. “Yeah?” he says, an edge to his voice. “You want to say anything else?”

“Well, if you’re inviting me too,” Bambam grins, not sensing the danger. Actually, he probably does recognise it. He just doesn’t care. “You’re tired so it makes you cranky. You’re being a bitch, honestly. You got the choreo wrong in the second verse but only stopped to snap at Youngjae-hyung. You’re not the only one struggling, so don’t act like we have to pick up your slack.”

Jaebeom blinks at that, stunned into silence. Bambam stands up and dusts himself off casually. He takes off his glasses, folds the arms neatly and puts them into his pocket, rubbing his hands together. 

“I’m not… I didn’t get the choreo wrong,” Jaebeom breathes, focusing on that comment, of all things. He could have sworn it really was Youngjae that messed it up. Or was it Jaebeom that screwed it up? But… Youngjae got the twist wrong and yeah, Jaebeom can’t move his hips that well but he was doing okay. At least… he thought he was?

“Youngjae got it… wrong,” he says, but it’s weak.

Bambam rolls his eyes. “Sure, blame it on someone else.”

“What, ‘cause you’re so fucking perfect?” Jaebeom snarls, glaring at him. “You can never do wrong because you’re the dancer, right? God forbid I make a mistake because I’m the leader. Fuck’s sake.”

He expects Bamabm to snap back at him, to shove him or slap him but the younger just grins. That pisses Jaebeom off even more.

“You think this is funny?” he snaps, shoving him with a hand against his chest. “All you ever fucking do is torment me but sure, go ahead and laugh. Do you think this is a joke?”

“I don’t know, do you?”

“Of course I don’t!” Jaebeom yells, grabbing Bambam by his shirt. “I don’t get to make jokes and pull pranks all day. You don’t know how hard I’m fucking struggling. I have one little slip up and suddenly I’m the worst, huh?”

Bambam lets Jaebeom pull him and shake him around like a ragdoll. It grows weak as Jaebeom realises he’s not going to get a reaction from the younger. He shoves him away, his arms hanging weakly by his sides. Bambam laughs, dry.

“That’s what I wanted,” he says quietly and Jaebeom lifts his eyes from the ground to stare at him, his anger slowly fading. “Get angry, hyung. Let it out because if you don’t, you’ll keep making all of us angry. Mark-hyung only snapped at you because you snapped at  _ Yugyeom _ , of all people. If you had gone off at Youngjae-hyung, you probably would have gotten your throat ripped out.”

Jaebeom sighs because he knows it’s true but that doesn’t mean Bambam deserves to have his petty issues taken out on him. “You don’t deserve that, though. For me to yell at you.”

“Someone has to take it,” Bambam shrugs. Jaebeom grabs his hand and pulls him into his chest. It’s not often that they hold each other, not like Jackson or Jinyoung. Or anyone, for that matter. Bambam doesn’t like affection in the romantic sense, and Jaebeom doesn’t seek it out with him.

But right now, they both need it. Jaebeom links his arms around Bambam’s narrow waist, hooking his chin over his shoulder. Bambam tenses up but accepts the hold, his own arms resting over Jaebeom’s shoulders. Bambam is the last person that can make Jaebeom feel small but he’s the only one who can make Jaebeom’s mood switch in an instant, whether it’s good or bad.

“Jaebeom-ah,” Bambam says quietly and it makes Jaebeom sigh, despite the informality. There’s always been something about Jaebeom that makes Bambam want to rebel. It’s probably the blatant soft spot Jaebeom has always had for him. Bambam will stop at nothing to exploit it.

“Aren’t you tired of being a leader?” Bambam whispers, his fingers in Jaebeom’s hair. “Don’t you just want to go apeshit?”

Jaebeom snorts, awkwardly shrugging his shoulders. “Sometimes. But someone has to put you in your place.”

“I’m so scared,” Bambam teases, blowing in his ear. It makes Jaebeom cringe, shifting away from him. Suddenly, Bambam tips his chin up, forcing him to look at him. Jaebeom blinks, not having to bend down or move too much because they’re the same height. He likes it.

“Do you want to forget?” he asks, in a whisper and Jaebeom shrugs again, unsure as to how he’ll distract him. “We’ve not been together in a while.”

“And now that we are?” Jaebeom answers, leaving it up to him. 

“Well, we’re not going to practise,” Bambam laughs, tapping his finger against Jaebeom’s lips. “I’m making that call. And now, I’m going to do something that might get my ass beat.”

Jaebeom doesn’t have time to respond. Bambam moves his finger from his chin and finally kisses him. It’s surprisingly soft which is not usually how his kisses with Bambam ever go but it doesn’t last long. Bambam never lets Jaebeom take over when they’re together, as if he’s defying everything that Jaebeom stands for as a leader.

Bambam’s hand in his hair tightens suddenly and it startles Jaebeom into a gasp. Bambam takes advantage of it to lick into Jaebeom’s mouth. Jaebeom grips his waist, narrow hips beneath his hands and sighs, the younger stepping closer and pulling him as close as he can. 

All of them take a piece of Jaebeom’s heart with them and ignite it in different ways. With Bambam, it’s exciting and terrifying. He makes Jaebeom feel things he never acknowledges and makes him think things that he really shouldn’t. Bambam has no filter and yet he’s so easy to trust and confide in. He’s young, adventurous and powerful and his strength is not lost to Jaebeom. He can make a room turn to him with a flick of his hand and Jaebeom has been captivated by him since day one.

“Don’t you think,” Bambam starts, pulling away to look down at Jaebeom with a smile, “I bring out the best in you?”

His lips are kiss swollen, red and tender. Jaebeom tries to chase him for more but Bambam won’t take it until he gets an answer. “You’re a brat.”

Bambam hums, his eyes sparkling. “Well, it would seem that way. But you like it. And I know you won’t admit it.”

“You’re such an asshole,” Jaebeom breathes and Bambam kisses him again, pulling him in by his neck. Jaebeom distantly remembers a time when someone said that the neck is Jaebeom’s favourite place to grab as Bambam uses it against him, squeezing the skin there. His other hand grips Jaebeom’s wrist that rests against his hip. 

“Hold my hand, you idiot,” Bambam hisses against his lips, his voice muffled. Jaebeom does as he says, smiling against his lips. Bambam turns them and walks Jaebeom up against the mirror, holding his hand against the glass. Jaebeom sighs again, tilting his head when Bambam nibbles along his jaw, gentle not to leave marks but with the intention of making them.

“Don’t leave the-”

“I know,” Bambam drawls, right below Jaebeom’s ear. He blows on his earrings just to make them dangle and Jaebeom shivers, trying to avoid the tease. Bambam smiles, nosing against his skin.

Bambam is constantly pushing his buttons, the real Tom and Jerry of their group but he’s the only one that can make Jaebeom come back down to Earth when things are too overwhelming. He’s the only one with the guts to set him straight because Mark is too ruthless and Jinyoung tends to be a little soft when it comes to him. Bambam holds nothing back and will tell someone exactly what’s wrong with them without being asked.

Sometimes it’s unwarranted but right now, it’s exactly what Jaebeom needs. Someone to set him straight and make him stop nitpicking. That person is Bambam, through and through. Someone who sets his brain into motion and makes him focus, makes him  _ feel _ when he’s so focused on everyone else.

“Will you stop being a bitch now?” Bambam asks, right into his ear with a handful of Jaebeom’s hair in his fingers.

Jaebeom thinks about it but a jerk from Bambam’s hand makes him sigh and stare right into his eyes. “Yeah, I just might,” he answers. Bambam smiles, a threat on the tip of his tongue but he savours it just to kiss Jaebeom while he can. 

They don’t do this often because Bambam is Bambam and Jaebeom can go elsewhere for affection. Bambam isn’t soft with him and Jaebeom wasn’t lying when he said he’s afraid when he doesn’t know where Bambam is. The younger is mischievous and that doesn’t end just because he lets Jaebeom kiss him sometimes. If anything, it encourages Bambam to be worse than he’s ever been.

But there’s times, only when they’re alone, when Bambam tips his finger underneath Jaebeom’s chin and grins at him. And no matter what, Jaebeom will watch him with curious eyes, his heart beating out of his chest.

And even now, Bambam pulls away, smiling when Jaebeom chases his lips like he always does. Bambam’s lips are always soft, sometimes tinted and always kissable. 

“Come back,” Jaebeom whines, furrowing his brows so Bambam taps his lips, smiling at him. Jaebeom kisses his finger, making the younger huffs at him, pulling away just a little further until he’s completely out of reach.

“We need to go home,” he says, the voice of reason. Jaebeom is about to fight him but ends up yawning. He tries to hide it but Bambam laughs at him, swinging his bag over his shoulder. He kisses his cheek softly, his hand on Jaebeom’s cheek. “Come on, hyung. Let’s go.”

“Trying to get back in my good books?” Jaebeom teases, taking his bag when Bambam hands it to him. He gestures for him to step forward and Bambam hums at him.

“You wish,” he says, turning his head when Jaebeom goes to kiss him, landing on his cheek. He grumbles in reply as Bambam laughs like an evil witch, dancing his way out of the practise room, Jaebeom trailing behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> bambeom? jaebam? bamjae? beombam? whatever it is, it's an underrated ship


End file.
